xenobladefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Elma
Elma (エルマ, Eruma) es uno de los ocho personajes principales jugables de Xenoblade Chronicles X. Ella es la protagonista principal de la historia principal. Ella es una capitana de BLADE y la líder de la División Reclaimers. Ella se encargó de la recuperación de las vainas de estasis criogénico que fueron expulsados del Ark Ship de los Estados Unidos, la Ballena Blanca. Ella es el primer miembro del equipo en unirse a Cross después de despertarlo de su vaina de estasis criogénico. Antes de la destrucción de la Tierra, sirvió como la Coronela de la Unidad de Entrenamiento de Armamento Pesado de la Coalisión, o bien "Grupo Skeleto". Ella era subordinada del héroe sin-nombre que repelió el ataque hacia la Ballena Blanca que calló en Mira. Elma es una amante de los gatos en el interior. Apariencia Elma tiene cabello blanco grisáceo que le llega a la altura de sus hombros, y una piel color oliva. Su armadura inicial consiste mayoritariamente en un rojo metálico con ropa morada, negra y blanca. Sus ojos son azul claro. Personalidad Elma tiene un gran sentido de responsabilidad como capitana de BLADE, incluso siendo respetada por otros miembros de la organización. Elma no muestra aspectos muy fuertes su personalidad; como resultado, ella es vista como una mujer misteriosa y cautivadora. En un punto de la presentación especial del juego, Lin le pregunta a Elma qué haría si tuviera un gran deseo de helado, a lo cual ella responde que nunca lo tiene. Su voluntad de salvar al pueblo de la tierra es fuerte y así como ella piensa en los demás antes de sí misma. A pesar de esto, Elma parece mostrar un lado suave para sí misma cuando se trata de los gatos, y se dice estar fascinada por ellos. Jugabilidad |-|Xenoblade Chronicles X= __TOC__ Enlaces de Afinidad * Cross * Gwin * Irina * Lao * Lin * Maurice * Nagi * Vandham * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg En Batalla Elma es un Jaguar de Acero, empuñando Espadas Gemelas y Pistolas Gemelas. Sus dos artes únicas son Ataque de sombras y Fábrica fantasma. Su progreso en la clase es el siguente: |-|Xenoblade Chronicles 2= Elma, originalmente de Xenoblade Chronicles X, es una Blade exclusiva del Pase de Expansión en Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Es una Blade de elemento sombra y sus armas son las espadas gemelas. __TOC__ Obtención Elma se obtiene al superar uno de los desafíos de las Tierras del Desafío. Aunque bajo circunstancias normales Elma no puede salir de las Tierras del Desafío, es posible llevarla a Alrest al conseguir el objeto Relé psíquico de Alrest al superar el desafío La revancha de Elma. Estadísticas base Habilidades Especiales *'I - Catapulta Lateral': Avanza deslizándose mientras concentra el fuego en el enemigo. *'II - Cien Cartuchos': Un golpe descendente de las espadas envía ondas de choque contra el rival. *'III - Corriente de Violencia': Acribilla a todos los enemigos cercanos con una imparable andanada de fuego. *'IV - Jaguar de Acero': Abre con una ráfaga de balas, salta por el aire y golpea el suelo con espadas. Artes de Blade *'Crítico +': Aumenta el índice de golpes críticos. *'Recarga Rápida': Recarga artes más deprisa con el ataque automático. *'Artes XL': Potencia la próxima arte de Piloto. Poderes combate *'Catalizador Crítico': Aumenta el daño infligido y el índice de críticos con afinidad al máximo. *'Ruido de Fondo': Aumenta el daño infligido al atacar desde la retaguardia. Turbo El Turbo es una habilidad especial de Elma que se puede activar al pulsar R y - teniendo la barra de grupo llena. Al hacerlo aparecerán un contador y varios multiplicadores en pantalla. Los multiplicadores afectan al daño infligido, la recarga de las artes de Piloto y las resistencias del enemigo. Al golpear con artes con el turbo activado, el contador aumentará en 1, al golpear con especiales el contador aumentará en 5. Cuanto mayor sea el valor del contador, más potentes serán los multiplicadores. Durante el turbo es posible realizar un cambio de Blade, sin embargo, no es posible realizar ataques en cadena, y la barra de grupo se rellena más despacio. Además, es posible rellenar el temporizador del Turbo al volver a pulsar R y - con la barra de grupo llena. Competencias *'Vista de lince': Capacidad de percibir todo tipo de detalles, notar pequeños cambios... *'Concentración': Capacidad de centrarse en una cosa. Permite controlar el poder propio. *'Cerrajería': Capacidad de abrir diversas cosas: puertas, cofres del tesoro, etcétera. Afinigrama Alforja Categorías favoritas *Pescado *Obras de arte Objetos favoritos * * Batalla Elma aparece como enemigo de nivel 65 durante el desafío La revancha de Elma. Artes * Fábrica Fantasma: Concede evasión durante su ejecución. / Genera 3 Elmas espectrales de nivel 65 Por cada Elma espectral, un fragmento de la barra de grupo estará bloqueado. * Ataque de Sombras: * Turbo: Vacía la barra de grupo / Otorga Invencibilidad * Verdugo: * Catapulta Lateral: Evasión * Cien Cartuchos: * Corriente de Violencia: * Limbo de Combate: Galería Elma in-game art.png|Arte del Juego de Elma Elma looking up.png|Elma Elma side.png|Elma en Nuevo Los Ángeles Elma riding Doll mech.JPG|Elma maneja un Skell Elma piloting a Doll.JPG|Elma en un Skell G img tsukamoto01.jpg|Arte Oficial G img suzuki01.jpg|Arte Oficial G img kojo01.jpg|Arte Oficial Elma showing Cross the Commerical District.jpg|Elma enseña a Cross el Distrito Comercial ELma new eyes img chara0101 thumb.jpg|Ojos azules de Elma Elma's white shirt.JPG|Elma vistiendo una camisa azul Elma engaging the enemy.JPG|Elma disparando al enemigo Elma close up.png|Elma Elma gun point tumblr nksu2f4mFC1qiik7vo3 1280.png|Elma apuntando al enemigo Elma and co approached by Ru.png| El equipo con L cerca Elma close up.jpg|Elma Elma in Doll close up.JPG|Elma Elma sitting.jpg|Elma sentada ELma screen shot.jpg|Elma Elma suit.png|Elma vistiendo un traje Elma and Superior Telethia.JPG|Elma enfrentando un Telethia ELma infobox.JPG|Información en el Affinity Chart Img mission00 elma01.png|Elma Tumblr nng1ergJAE1r71mejo1 r1 1280.jpg|Elma Elma angry at Lao.JPG|Elma Elma 0eaf16d8eadf9475cc5cf647145aac29.png|Elma ZlCfzTVRYX8KrlrMgr.jpg|Elma ZlCfzTVKqsw5z-X8Iq.jpg|Elma Elma bodyshot.png|Elma Char--elma-large.png|ELma QbcRppn.jpg|Arte Conceptual Elma_XC2_1.jpg|Elma en Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Elma_XC2_2.jpg|Elma junto a Rex y Shulk Categoría:Elma Categoría:XCX Personaje - Falta historia Categoría:XCX Personaje - Faltan estadísticas Categoría:Personajes jugables de Xenoblade Chronicles X Categoría:Personajes principales de Xenoblade Chronicles X Categoría:Blades del Pase de Expansión Categoría:Enemigos del modo desafío Categoría:XC2 Personaje - Faltan objetos favoritos Categoría:XC2 Enemigo - Faltan estadísticas Categoría:XC2 Personaje - Faltan estadísticas